Falling, Just Like That
by the lola
Summary: 'She's never enough, she says, but he can't imagine how she could possibly not be enough - she's more than enough, always has been, always shining brighter, moving bigger, laughing louder than anyone else.' Sometimes there's a blurred line between friendship and more, sometimes it starts as clarity and ends as obscureness. Maybe, it's never clear but maybe, it doesn't matter.


**Word Count: **1,436

**Challenge/Competition:** Seven Challenges Competition

**Prompts:** Write about two best friends falling in love.

**Warnings: **One or two swear words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

His chestnut eyes catch hers on the train, and immediately he discovers the sadness buried within. The beautiful blonde girl is not afraid, he sees, to stand up to her sadness. She's already facing her demons (the hard look her expression holds tells him) or, she's ready to.

Something in his young mind clicks, because he wants to help her. Never has he had such a strong urge, but it grips him - manifesting itself deep inside of him, little needles under each inch of his tan skin threatening to pull him apart from the seams if he does not follow this urge.

Unsure of what, but something is telling her that she needs him. And he knows it's an odd feeling to have, but he also knows it's odd for an eleven year old girl to hold so much on her shoulders.

Their eyes linger on each other's for a few seconds longer, and the confidence he needed has now built itself and the words come tumbling out without a hint of nervousness. "Hi, I'm Blaise. You look like you could use a friend."

And the sad glint in her eyes doesn't disappear, but if only for a few seconds it's replaced with something completely different - happiness. "I'm Daphne." And she sticks out a dainty hand in greeting.

Just as their hands fall together, so do they.

* * *

Entering the dark Common Room, he looks around expecting to find no one. But in the far corner, he spots her - that girl he'd made a promise to, to always be there for her, to be her best friend, to never forget her, and he remembers.

The fight that's so often prominent in her composure is clearly dissolved as her curled up body shakes with tears, no acknowledgement of Blaise's presence. Mentally, he gives himself three seconds to back out. But those hooks are back under his skin and they're going to rip him apart if he doesn't help her, now.

"Daphne?" he croaks, so far gone from that confident boy on the train those two years ago.

Her body jolts so much that he thinks she almost shattered into a thousand pieces. Her expression as she looks up is so far from the effervescent girl he once knew, desolation now marring her face, just like her tears.

"Can I help? You look like you could use a friend..."

That same momentary switch in emotion occurs in her cerulean eyes, and she tells him everything. Of her mother's death, her pressuring father, her bitch of a sister and the pureblood and Slytherin expectations that fall on her shoulders constantly. She's never enough, she says, but he can't imagine how she could possibly not be enough - she's more than enough, always has been, always shining brighter, moving bigger, laughing louder than anyone else.

And just like that, the wounds and their cracks fall back into place.

* * *

Blaise pads along the grass, prepared to make her jump. It's Thursday - their designated day, just to assure they have at least one day to catch up, even though they always end up seeing each other in the Common Room and at each meal everyday, as well as almost always opting to spend the evenings together anyway.

The orange sunset peers through the trees as he pulls branches back, making his way through. He spots the back of her head - unbrushed and wavy golden locks tumbling down her back, a ribbon in the top half, as always. Grinning to himself, he makes the conscious effort to be as quiet as possible.

"Don't even try it," she mutters as he's about to pounce, before turning round and frowning while smirking (although Daphne can't really smirk, it's a Daphne sort of smile).

Raising his hands in surrender, he smiles innocently back at her. "Try what?"

She giggles, patting the spot next to her before turning back to her sketchpad - always filled with abstract drawings, but she always had to draw with a scene around her. He leans over, peering at her sketch of the day. "What is that?"

Huffing, she replies, "You-"

"-Wouldn't understand. Sorry, got it. It's nice, I like all the colours." He leans back onto his elbows, taking in the warm summer sunset.

"No you don't." She folds her arms across her chest and her sketchpad falls to her lap.

"I do - I like all your drawings!" he says defensively, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, what's new?"

"Why do you always ask that? I'm the furthest from the gossip loop anyone could possibly be!" she laughs softly to herself, setting her drawings to her side.

"So that you ask me!" He winks.

She sighs, playing along. "What's new Blaise?" she says in a dull tone.

"Well... You can't tell anyone this but-"

"-I can't keep your secret if it's something illegal, Blaise."

"-It's not illegal! I kissed Ginny Weasley today." He grins, clearly quite proud of himself.

"You kissed a Weasley... almost illegal, but not quite. I'll keep your secret, I suppose." She smiles with a hint of Slytherin - the only giveaway there's ever been as to what house she's placed in.

And just like that, they fall into silence - calm, ease between them.

* * *

Pretending to be engrossed in his book as they sit on one of the tiniest table in a library - they have to, they sat here together on their second day at Hogwarts, it's their table, he flicks page through page, listening to her soft little sighs.

"How's Ginny?" She breaks the silence, smirking (but smiling) in her cute Daphne way.

"How's Draco?" He raises his eyebrow towards her, lifting his head from the boring book.

Nodding, she replies, "Fine... But I asked first."

"She's in love with Potter. Everyone knew it but me, apparently." He fiddles with the edge of his page, wanting to see what book she's reading.

Daphne screws her face up a little. "Ah... So that's off?"

"Completely. I heard something about Draco and your sister, Daph..." He tilts his head, treading carefully.

In a split second, her eyes widen and she flinches, but her face regains composure as quickly as it was lost. "What did you hear?"

Blaise cringes openly. "You're out the loop, but not that out the loop. You know what people are saying... is it true?"

"You've had all week to mention this to me." She raises her eyebrows.

"I needed to pick the right moment..."

"Well, Draco and I broke up. I don't know if it's true," she says in a shaky tone, her perfect pink lips trembling just slightly.

Slowly, he nods. "Bastard."

And just like that, her fingers fall together with his, he gives her her strength.

* * *

There is no defining moment that Blaise knows... he's just known and not known at the same time, but he does, he loves her.

Through all the times he's held her crying, watched her come into herself, stood with her while she skips along the corridors ignoring the glares, helped her through the rumours and the gossip, he's just... loved her.

Certain things blur and this is one of them - are they like brother and sister? Truly best friends? Or did a point come where things weren't so crystal clear?

"I love you, Daph, cheer up," he mumbles as she rips another harsh letter from her father up and scatters the pieces into the fire which highlights the tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I love you too Blaise, thank you," she sighs, leaning on him.

And just like that, they fall together.

* * *

"For once in your life Blaise, don't do everything you do for me. Do something for you!" Her voice is raised, but it's hardly shouting - she's too calm, too sweet, too Daphne for that.

That terrifying urge he's felt twice before in his life returns with vengeance, but this time, it's like nothing he's ever felt. It burns him from his heart through to his skin - those hooks are deep in his muscles, now. The urge isn't the same though, it's something different.

Without even realising he does it, he pushes her back against the wall of the castle, his hands grabbing her waist and his lips pressing hard against hers. She knits her tiny hands in his hair, pulling him as close as she possibly can, her lips on fire as they move against his. He moves downwards, butterfly kissing along her neck, then nipping along her collarbone as she sighs little and often.

And just like that, their hearts fall and become one.

* * *

**AN- **I'm not going to lie, I started this story meaning to write ScorLily, and I got to the end of the first section and realised I'd written Blaphne! So I guess it was meant to be, just as they are ;) I genuinely really enjoyed this, it was exactly what Blaphne were meant to be when I created them in my mind, so I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you guys enjoyed reading & please wish me luck for the next round of this competition!

As always, please don't close the tab without reviewing, they fuel my inspiration. :)


End file.
